legend of crossover: vg misadventures
by mikumikunishiteageru
Summary: v.g stands for video game. T for cussing. chapter after chapter of one shots, no real story. some of my cool Oc's are in here like Lilith. disclaimer: I don't own VOCALOID or L.O.Z p.s Lilith and Ghirahim have a special connection if you know what I mean NO LIKE NO READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Rin:HeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeYYY YYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Len: Wuuuuuuuuusssssapppppppppppp ! Readers!**

**Ghirahim: What the hell are you two doing yelling like that? Seriously? youre so loud and so high! You're going to bust my fabulus eardrums!**

**Vaati: Just let them do what they want father.**

**Ghirahim: Father?! Who the hell are you!?**

**Angry reader 1: C'mon get to the story already! Or I'll read something else!**

**Angry reader 2: THIS CRAP SUCKS!**

**Angry reader 3: SSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEE EEEE! AND UN CANON! GHIRAHIM ISN'T VAATI'S FATHER! GHIRAHIM IS VAATI'S ANCESTOR! GET IT WRITE!**

**Miku: DON'T YELL AT MY MASTER AND LEARN TO SPELL RIGHT MISTER! Look you hurt masters feelings!**

**Master: *Sobbing* Ok guys lets get to the script.*T-T***

**Ghirahim: Its okay Lilith. *let's her cry in chest***

**Master Lilith: Did I mention that he's my boyfriend? Anyway let's get to the point.**

**Ghirahim: Yes let's.**

**All angry readers: FINALLLLLY!**


	2. Call me maybe?

**Ghirahim: *looks down at Lilith* You're so cute after youre done crying.**

**Lilith: *looks up at him* You're so hot when you comfort me.**

**Luka: * rolls eyes* Oh boy here we go.**

**Lilith and Ghirahim: *start making out***

**Vaati: AH MY EYES! THEY BURN! WITH DISGUST!**

**Lilith and Ghirahim: If you dont like it dont watch it.**

**Britney: Well it looks like my primary self is busy right now so now I get to write the story!**

**Clara: What about me can I help?**

**Britney: Sure. Now let's do what we do best and make it as randomly crazy as possible.**

**Jessica: Can I help?**

**Britney and Clara: NO!**

**Jessica: Fine I'll just watch Ghirahim and Lilith then, damn there really going at it.**

**Britney: Ok lets go.**

* * *

_One day Ghirahim decided to sit under the sakura tree and take the time to think about what he wanted to do he was bored. He needed something to do so he came up with an idea._

Ghirahim: I know I'll make little post its of random hotline numbers and sing the call me maybe song and give them to people!

_So he went back into the Lab and got an mp3 and put call me maybe on it got some post its and a marker and set his plan in motion._

* * *

Ghirahim: * runs up to luka* Hey I just met you!

Luka: We didnt just meet you idiot I know you!

Ghirahim: And this is crazy!

Luka: Yes this is very crazy.

Ghirahim: But here's my number.* hands her a post it with the number 5150*

Luka: hey this is the hotline for crazy people causing a disturbance in public!

Ghirahim: So call me maybe?

Luka: ... Sure...

Ghirahim:* Runs off*

Luka:*Gets cell phone and dials 5150* hello 5150? this is Luka speaking, um there is a weird homosexual running around telling people to dial this number.

5150 lady: Don't worry we'll find him sooner or later, good luck.*hangs up*

Luka: Crap.

Ghirahim: * Runs up to Lilith* Hey I just met you!

Lilith: What are you talking about silly we've been dateing for 2 months?!

Ghirahim: And this is crazy!

Lilith: No you're crazy.

Ghirahim: And heres my number* hands her post it with number 911*

Lilith: Oh I get it now.

Ghirahim: So call me maybe?

Lilith: What.

Ghirahim:*Runs off*

Lilith:* Gets phone and dials 911* Hello, 911? I think my boyfriend lost his memory or something.

911 dude: Sorry were on lunch breack call back later.* Hangs up*

Lilith: Lets hope this is just a joke and nothing more.

Ghirahim:* Runs up to Zelda* Hey I just met you!

Zelda: Who let you in my castle?!

Ghirahim: And this is crazy!

Zelda: Yes, yes it tis.

Ghirahim: So heres my number* Hands her a post it with the number 411 on it*

Zelda: Are you calling me stupid!?

Ghirahim: So call me maybe?!*runs off real fast*

Zelda: Gaurds get him he totally just called me stupid!

_And so eventually not only did the gaurds catch him but also the 5150 agency and the police he was arrested for numerus crimes and insanity._

* * *

**Ghirahim: Why did you guys make me so stupid to get arrested!? Why did you make me stupid to begin with?!**

**Britney: Please reveiw!**

**Clara: And suscribe to the community!**

**Ghirahim: Answer me dammit!**


	3. OH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL LAVENDER MAN!

**Vaati: Oh hey Look its the start of a new capter!**

**Ghirahim: New chapter!? What!?**

**Vaati: You heard me.**

**Ghirahim: I can't belive it! I thought Lilith gave up on this!**

**Lilith: Why would I give up on an awesome project like this?**

**Ghirahim: Well I thought that you wanted to start the real story you had planned...**

**Lilith: Oh don't worry Ghirahim, I always stick with what I have planned and besides I do want people to know more about me its just that I need to work on my sense of humor.**

**Angry reader: AND YOURE WRITING STYLE YOU BITCH!**

**Lilith: WELL EXCUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME FAGG BUT I WAS JUST TALKING TO MY BOYFRIEND!**

**Vaati: You tell him Lilith!**

**Ghirahim: Yeah! You go girl!**

**Lilith: Well anyway let the parody begin!**

* * *

_One day under the sakura tree outside of the lab..._

Ghirahim:*to Vaati* Youre so purple. Why are you so purple?

Vaati: *to Ghirahim* Its Lavender, and I don't know why are you so white?

Lilith: *too Vaati* Vaati you don't just ask people why the're white.

Ghirahim: *too Vaati* Yeah!

Vaati: * too Lilith* Well he started it!

Ghirahim:* too Lilith* What?! I have a good reason to ask why he's so purple!

Lilith: Stop it! Both of you! You are acting like children!

Random black lady:* in a squeaky voice* OH LOOK! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL LAVENDER MAN! HA! HA! HA!

Vaati, Ghirahim and Lilith:*All facepalm and sigh*Oh boy...

* * *

**Lilith: Well it looks like thats it.**

**Ghirahim: What!? youre kidding me right!?**

**Vaati: Man Why you otta be so mean! I can't help that I'mma so purple!**

**Lilith: I wasn't being mean Vaati I was just highlighting that youre clad in purple and that Ghirahim is clad in white no hard feelings kay?**

**Vaati: The next time anyone asks I'll say 'purple just likes me'.**

**Lilith: So we're good now right?**

**Vaati: Yeah.**

**Lilith: GROUP HUG TIME!**

**Ghirahim and Vaati: What?**

**Lilith: *while squeezing the two to death* Thank you for reading! Stay tuned! And please reveiw! And fav. and all that good stuff! Luv ya! ~_^**


	4. DONT LOOK AT ME!

**Lilith: Just to let you peeps know this is what happens when I'm bored.**

* * *

Lilith: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ' mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bored!

Vaati: Well don't complain OR you'll make us bored.

Lilith: Buuuuuuuuttt I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bored!

Vaati: Well find something to do!

Lilith: Can I stare at you?

Vaati: Try me.

Lilith: *Stares at him contently for five minutes*

Vaati: -_-.

Lilith:* Leans in closer to get better look*

Vaati: o_o.

Lilith: *Looks directly in his eyes for two minutes*

Vaati:* LOOKS IN EYES* OH MY GLOB! YOURE EYES ARE SCARY GET AWAY FROM ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT!? DONT JUST OBSERVE ME LIKE A CHEESEPUFF! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!

Lilith: I knew I had a cold stare... I just knew I had it in me...


	5. NEW CHAPPY!

**Vaati: Yo yo yo! Wusssaup yo!**

**Ghirahim: Hellllllllllllllllllllllllll uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

**Lilith: Welcome back readers! sorrry bout da wait I go to catholic school now so I has lots of homework to do. Any who lets get right on the money!**

**Luka: Money? Oooh I vant some money masuka!**

**Lilith: Before we get carried away...**

* * *

_It was a warm sunny day outside,_

Ghirahim: Yada yada yada.

_And the sakura were in bloom,_

Ghirahim: Who gives a damn.

_Ia was sitting under the sakura tree just outside the lab,_

Ia: Huh? Oh wait that's me! Hi people!

Ghirahim: Nobody cares!

Ia: nobody cares about you. Moron!

Ghirahim: I. AM. NOT. A MORON!

Reader: Heheheh. Nice portal reference.

Ghirahim: Shut up moron.

Moron Reader: Says the moron.

Ia: Ooooooooh you just got TROLLED!

Ghirahim: *Glares*

Moron Reader: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOL! * Starts to sing troll song*

Ghirahim: * Gives the "I'm going to kill you now" stare*

Ia: * Raises her shoulders and puts her hands up and mouths "Why"*

Ghirahim: *yells at top of lungs* I DUNNO BECAUSE I FRIGGIN SAID SO!

Ia: * Curls up in to fetal position and rolls away*

End of chappy.

**Vaati: What seriously?! Why I no in story chappy?!**

**Link: Why is this my first apperance?!**

**Ghirahim: Why do I sound like a maniac?!**

**Lilith: All will be answered in due time. Reveiw, Pm and most importantly Favorite!**

**LUV YA! ~_^**


	6. Who turned the lights off!

**Lilith: Hello again!**

**Vaati: Hello friends!**

**Ghirahim: We missed you while we were away not writing!**

**Link: Didn't you guys tell me you always miss them?**

**Lilith: Well we do always miss you guys, just to let you know heres a new chappy!**

* * *

_One day when Miku, Rin and Len were cleaning the closet..._

Miku:Whoa! Its sooo dark in here!

Rin: Oh realy, like I havent noticed.

Len: Yeah thanks captian obvious.

Miku: seriously though wheres the light switch?

Len: Beside your blue head geneous.

Miku: * Looks up to see light switch and pulls it* There we go!

Rin: * Looks around and sees catastrophy of a closet* Um, does anyone know when the last tme was when masuka had someone to clean the closet?

Miku and Len: * With blank expressions* Noooooooo...

_then all of a sudden the light goes off!_

Len: WTF?!

Rin: AHHHHHHHHH!

Miku: WHO TURNED THE LIGHTS OFF?!

_Meanwhile on the floor above Luka is watching_

Luka: Serves them right for that prank last night.

_**to be continued**_

**Vaati: OOHHHHHHHH! What was the prank?**

**Ghirahim: They pulled a prank on Luka? Oh bet she was PISSED somethin awful.**

**Lilith: Stay tuned for the prank next chappy! ~_^ luv ya!**


	7. The Prank

**Lilith: And now presenting.**

**Ghirahim: The chappy that was promised.**

**Link: The prank!**

**Vaati: DUN DUNNN DUNNNNNNNNN!**

**B****ritney: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAH!**

**Clara: WE SO JUST GOT YOU!**

**Mew ( Aka the black ghetto version of Lilith): THOSE BITCHES TOTALLY FELL FOR IT HA!**

**Angry Reader 1: Those ' Bitches' would be us.**

**Angry Reader 2: Yeah, I don't know about you but I don't think we look like female dogs.**

**Lilith: Sorry about this, I just had to! Seeing as I had to do a chappy on a prank and as you can see the chapter is also called the prank. Yeah. Sorry. See ya! ~_^**


	8. The REAL Prank

**Lilith: I truly am REALLY SORRY about the part of me that is black ( not trying to be racist) but can you try to find it in youre heart to forgive me? Any who, lets see this asskicking prank they did to Luka.**

* * *

_Once upon a time..._

**Ghirahim: Oh really now Lilith youre going to do this again to me!**

**Lilith: Sorry, I JUST learned how to do it!**

**Jessica ( Dirty version of Lilith): WHAT!? YOU'VE BEEN DATING FOR HOW LONG AND YOU 'JUST' LEARNED HOW TO "DO IT"! SERIOUSLY?!**

**Lilith: Will you ever get you're mind out of the gutter?**

**Vaati: What did you just learn how to do?**

**Lilith: The line thingy.**

**Vaati: What line thingy?**

**Lilith: Look down.**

* * *

_Now starting the chappy that has been waited for too long_

Miku: HEEEEEYYYYYY! RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN LEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN GET YOURE LAAAAAAZY ASSES OVER HERE! I HAVE A PLAN FOR A NEW PRANK!

Len: * Sounding agitated* What kind of prank is it today?

Rin: More importantly who is it on?

Miku: * With a GIANT simle on her face* Well I will answer you're question Rin-sama, its Luka.

Len: What!? o_o

Rin: OMG! \0 o 0/

Len: How do you think we can prank her?! She can just about see through any prank!

Miku: Simple,We distract her.

Rin: Distract her from what?

Len: Yeah, go backward a little what is the whole plan?

Miku: Well, you know she always takes vitamins and stuff like that being a doctor and all right?

Rin and Len: Yeah.

Miku: Well I was thinking that maybe while I put a little something something you two could distract her.

Rin: What are you going to put in her vitamins?

Len: And what do you suppose we distract her with?

Miku: Oh remember when you guys found that stuff that looked like vitamins and Luka said that they were things that gave you diarhia non-stop?

Rin: Oh no.

Len: YUCK!

Miku: And to answer youre secound question you two will say you need to practice with her youre song _Witch_.

Len: Sounds good.

Rin: ... Okay... Alright.

Miku: Alright! Plan now set in motion! Pranksters now go to youre postions!

* * *

_And so they set there plan in motion, Rin and Len got the kareoke version of the song and ran around looking for Luka, while Miku got the stuff that makes you shit bricks ready by the viamins._

Miku: * To Rin via ear peice* You found Luka?

Rin: Yes she is in our line of vision.

Len: Where? Where is she? And WHERE did you get a cool ear peice!?

Rin: Len keep youre voice down. Miku gave me this and strait forward you dumb-ass.

Len: Oh I see her now, you ready?

Rin: Yeah.

Rin and Len: * Walks up to Luka*

Luka: Hey guys whats up?!

Len: Nuthin, just thought we would practice our song toghter Witch.

Rin:* Turns away and talks to Miku in ear peice* Target distracted. Now replace the vitamins with the stuff.

Luka: * Sees Rin talking to herself into ear piece but does not see ear peice and thinks that Rin is bonkers* Um... Rin... Are you on Any pills I should know about? Did you go through those cabnits and take stuff that looked like candy?

Rin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!

Luka: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! Just thought I'd check.

Miku: * Into ear piece* Operation complete you guys are done.

Rin: YES MIKU DID IT! YOU HEAR THAT LEN! LUKA'S GONNA BE SHITING BRICKS FOR A MONTH!

Len: Um... Rin...

Luka:* looks at them with the most horrifying glare and huffs and puffs and begins to grind her teeth but then clams down*

Luka, Rin and Len: * All run to check Luka's vitamin case*

Luka: * After inspecting the label on the box and looking at the pills* Well it looks like Miku didn't change a thing.* Then eats one vitamin and eyes widen with shock then runs to bathroom* I WILL GET YOU ALL BACK FOR THIS, YOU HEAR!

Rin and Len: * Both high five*

* * *

**Lilith: Was that what you were expecting? **

**Ghirahim: lololol! Awesome!**

**Lilith: Stay tuned! See ya! ~_^**


	9. Lets Dance Boys!

**Lilith: For those of you who have read my profile you have probably been waiting for this...**

**Bayonetta: I'm not much for the talkative types. How about we have a little fun, instead? You did plan on having fun with me, right? There'll be plenty of time for pillow talk afterwards.**

**Lilith: I know I know mother.**

**Ghirahim: WHAAAAA?! SHE'S YOURE MOM!?**

**Lilith: Yup.**

**Vaati: This is going to be fun...**

* * *

_And so the day began with bayonetta's constant persistance that she bring Lilith out shopping..._

Bayonetta: Come on! Lets go! I want to show you that pair of shoes that I thought you'd like!

Lilith: Do I really look like I could use a new pair of shoes right now!?

Bayonetta: Oh, come on! I just want to show them to you!

Lilith: Yes, those shoes and like fifty other pairs!

Bayonetta: Oh come on! I just want to take you shoe shopping!

Lilith: Why?! Why shoe shopping?!

Bayonetta: Because, I want to spend time with you and when I was little...

Lilith: Yes we all know your story, your mother was imprisoned for life and she couldnt take you any where and any time you spent together was precious.

Bayonetta: I know you hate shoe shopping but come on mother-daughter time?

Lilith: Mom, I'm 2 millenia, I think I've out lived all my years we should have had mother-daughter time.

Bayonetta: So your saying that your too old.

Lilith: Y e s.

Bayonetta: Fine, I'll just ask Luka to come with me instead.

Luka(frm Bayonetta):* Jumps out of nowhere* WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bayonetta: Not you cheshire!

Luka(Vocaloid): Really I get to go shopping with Masuka's mom?! ARIGATO BAYONETTA-SAMA!

Bayonetta: See, Luka's excited, why aren't you?

Lilith: Because. I. Hate. Shoe. Shopping.

Bayonetta: How much?

Lilith: Just as much as you hate cockroaches and crying babies.

Bayonetta: Alright then, lets be off!

Random guy from Zelda C-G-I games: SQADALA! WE ARE OFF!

**THE** END...

**Vaati and Ghirahim: 0kAy, wtf was that at the end?**

**Lilith: I love multi crossovers! Bayonetta, Luka and that weirdo from the CGI crap all belong to their respective owners. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PM AND FAVORITE! Oh yeah forgot to mention something, if you can guess where I got the idea of the name of this chappy from you get a cookie. (Hint: It's from Bayonetta, It's a dance video but in order to get the cookie you have to tell me more about it!) Luv ya ~_^!**


	10. ASDF

**Lilith: Well hello once again!**

**Vaati: Ughh, how many more times are we going to be posting chapers of this crap?**

**Ghirahim: Yeah.**

**Lilith: When I run out of ideas.**

* * *

_Somewhere in the world..._

Len's voice distorted: Hellooooooooo!

GLaDOS: That's you! That's how dumb you sound! You've been wrong about every single thing you've ever done, including this thing. You're not smart. You're not a scientist. You're not a doctor. You're not even a full-time employee! Where did your life go so wrong?

Len ( Dressed as Link for some reason): WELL EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME ROBO PRINCESS, but I'm not the one bossing people around all the time!

GLaDOS: And I'm not the Japanese Justin Beaver.

Miku: And WHY dare I ask do you look so much like me?

**Lilith: Hey readers! Just so you can understand this part I always portray GLaDOS the way I see her in MMD not the one with short hair but the model with Miku's hair dyed white, thats what Miku's talking about if you don't know what I'm talking about look it up.**

GLaDOS: Well I don't know, WHY IS YOU'RE HAIR BLUE?!

Miku: Now you've done it, now you've had the audacity to make fun of my hair!

Len: Oh no... EVERYBODY RUN! SHE'S GOING TO BLOW UP THE ENTIRE NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT!

_And then Miku screamed her loudest and blew up the entire continent_

* * *

**Angry Reader: LLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEE ****ENDING!**

**Lilith: Yup, thats you thats how dumb you troll's sound. Review, PM, keep reading and carry on ~_^ !**


	11. The 11th Chappy

**Lilith: Hey guess what guys!**

**Vaati: What, oh is this the squerlle butt joke again?**

**Lilith: IT'S THE 11TH CHAPTER!**

**Ghirahim: * To the tune of the final countdown* DO DO DO DO DODO DO DO DO!*baically does A capella back up for the song***

**Britney and Clara: * Start singing the final countdown but instead they sing 11th chapter***

**Lilith: Hurray twin digits! Thank you all for reading the crap I post!**

**Link: Um what about a new chappy?**

**Lilith: I'll handle that later.**

**Link: * Gets all puppy eyed* Can I be in it?**

**Lilith: -_-**

**Link: Pwease!**

**Lilith: Well I was obsessed with you and you are still in my top 3 prettyest boys of all time section, plus I still think you're hot soo I could never stay mad at you.**

**Link: Well is that a yes or a no?**

**Lilith: Fine. You will be in my next chappy I promise and if you are not, so shoot me GOD.**

**Link: Thank you thank you thank you thank you!**

**Lilith: No prob! See ya! Keep reading and carry on ~_^!**


	12. SOME SHIT

**Lilith: Ummmmmm, guys I'm starting to run out of ideas...**

**Link: Yeah, and so is Lady gaga.**

**Lilith: I guess you're right, this happens to everyone at some point...**

* * *

_Let the shitty story be told,_

Link:* Randomly singing*

_Sittn on a bench post chewin some bubbelgum_

_playin with muh yo yo_

_WHEWWW WHEWWW!_

_and along came..._

Vaati: * Cuts him off and starts yelling* Whats up bitches! Its been a while since I was last seen ya wanna know why! CAUSE I WAS WITH YO MAMA!

Link: o_o

Vaati: WHAT YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR CAUCASION BOY!

Link: o_e

Vaati: Ya know what, I don't like you so... TO STONE WITH YOU!

Link: * While basially being stone* o_e

Vaati: Whatev...

* * *

**Lilith: LOLOL! I've been waiting for the time to use that quote! Luv dat quote!**

**Vaati: Can I do the thingy!?**

**Lilith: Sure.**

**Vaati: Remember to review, PM Keep reading and carry on folks!**

**Lilith: Nice.**

**Ghirahim: HEY, YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!**

**Lilith: Uhhh ohhh I'm in trouble, anyway SEE YA ~_^'!**


	13. IT'S OVER 3,000!

**Lilith: Hey, I don't know if you guys noticed but if you look at the word count...**

**Link: IT'S OVER 3,000!**

**Vaati: Dude, that pun has been used OVER 9,000 times.**

**Lilith: Yeah, when I first saw it I was all like ' pfft, that can't be right' but the I did the math ( for the first time I KNOW RIGHT!?) then I was all like OMG INSPARATION HOLY CRAP! AND THAT'S A LOT OF WORDS! OH MY GAGA! HOLY HYLIYA! SWEET MOTHER OF DIN! FREAKING FARORE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF NAYRU'S LOVE do I do when I write?**

**Britney and Clara: YOURE GONNA GET A NO NO TIP CUZ YA GOT NO RADIO! YOURE GONNA GET A NO NO TIP,**

**Lilith: SHUT THE HELL UP! THAT'S IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!**

**Britney and Clara: * wispering and mumbleing* youre gonna get a no no tip...**

**Lilith: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!**

**Britney and Clara:* completely Ignore her and walk away***

**Lilith: *While mumbling to herself* Why do I even bother...**


	14. NO TIP FOR YOU!

**Lilith: I actually have nothing to say.**

* * *

Britney: I'mmmmmmmm bored.

Clara: Mmmmmme toooooooooooo.

Britney: Let's go ride in a taxi!

Clara: Okay. But seriously random much?

Britney: * Grab's Clara by the arm* Come on!

Clara: OW!

* * *

_And so they found some shitty ass taxi..._

Clara: Soooooooooooooooooooo, where we headed?

Britney: Nowhere land.

Clara: YAY!

* * *

_After ten minutes..._

Clara: How about you turn on the radio!?

Britney: YEAH!

Taxi driver: Go to hell...

Britney and Clara:*Start singing REALLY loud* YOU'RE GONNA GET NO NO TIP CUZ YA GOT NO RADIO! YOU'RE GONNA GET NO NO TIP CUZ YA GOT NO RADIO! YOU'RE GONNA GET NO NO TIP CUZ YA GOT NO RADIO!

* * *

_After ten minutes in Hell..._

Taxi driver: * Stops the car* GET THE HELL OUTTA MY TAXI! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU TWO YOUNGSTERS AGAIN AND IF I DO I'MMA GONNA GET MY RIFLE AND SOOT YOU IN THE KNEE!

* * *

**Vaati: Okay seriously Lilith, What the Hell?**

**Ghirahim: Yeah, what the heck is this!? **

**Link: It's so terrible it makes my eyes vomit!**


	15. WORLD DOMINATION!

**Lilith: Hellllllloooooooouuuuu! You know what makes my heart just explode and spill rainbows everywhere?**

**Vaati: * Stops reading book and looks up at her* O_O...**

**Ghirahim: Uhhhhhhh... I dunno, what we 'do' together?**

**Lilith: No silly, it would be REVIEWS! So please leave a review!**

* * *

Ghirahim: * Walks up to Vaati* So, who are you voteing for?

Vaati: * Looks up from his book* No one.

Ghirahim: But you have to vote for someone!

Vaati: Uhhhg, look, Romney wants to take all the money from America then the world and he's going to do it by dominating over all the buisnesses while using Obama as a distraction from his real plan and Obama just doesn't know what he's doing and the mayans even said that the world will end in 2012, this is a very well planned world domiation plan if I do say so myself, I wish I had made one so fool proof.

Ghirahim: Yeah,me too.

* * *

**Lilith: this was my take on politics, PLEASE DON'T COME AFTER ME SECRET SERVICE! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Ghirahim: Calm down, remember review keep reading and carry on!**

**Vaati: Yeah!**

**Lilith: Wow thanks guys I feel a lot calmer now, Luv ya see ya next time ~_^!**


	16. HAPPYMERRY CHRISTMAS XD

**Lilith: Well, jeez when they say time flys they sure do mean it sorry about not updating anything lately this will probably be my last one before the one on new years so yeah enjoy the holiday while it lasts.**

* * *

Lilith: Hey guys do you know what time it is?

Ghirahim, Vaati, Bayonetta and the Vocaloids: ADVENTURE TIME! With Finn and Jake.

Lilith: NO! YOU IDJITS! ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS TIME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?

Ghirahim: You and I makeout under the mistletoe?

Lilith: MMmmmm... Sounds good yes but no. NEXT!

Luka: Kaito-sama and I makeout under the mistletoe?

Lilith: uggghhhh, NO! DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT DON'T INVOLVE MAKINGOUT UNDER THE MISTLETOE?!

Vaati: Let me guess, you need our help to make a Christmas fanfiction. Right?

Lilith: yes, precisely.

Kaito: I have an idea!

Lilith: Does it involve makingout under the misletoe?

Kaito: No.

Lilith: Then please, indulge me.

Kaito: Well we could just make something totally random that has nothing to do with anything except Christmas.

Lilith: So you mean I just make a Fanfiction like all the others but with Christmas? Alright. LETS DO THIS! OH BUT ONE LAST THING BEFORE WE START there will be themes in each short and for each theme you guess right in the Reviews you get a snack your choice and if you guess them ALL right you get a suprise!

_And thus the ultimate Christmas fanfic was born..._

* * *

SHORT#1 

Lilith:* In an unusually relaxed vioce* It sure is nice during the holidays, don't you think so Ghirahim? I mean everything just seems to harmonize with everything and everyone actually gets along heck even Mero stopped attacking us.

Ghirahim:* Also in a relaxed voice* Yeah, it is nice. You know... Since the Vocaloids are busy at the lab with everyone else and nobodys going to attack us we have a few minutes alone for once...

Lilith: Yeah... You know since we're alone, maybe you could do something you should have done a while ago? Like ya know...Involves us too... Nobody else around...

Ghirahim:* Grabs her wrists and pulls her into a kiss that lasts for about a minute*

Lilith: * With pink rost cheeks* Well, you we're close... It does involve a kiss...

Ghirahim: * Lowers her arms down and looks her in Eyes* Then what is it that you want? Anything that you ask for I will give to you.

Lilith:* As serious as ever* I want you to marry me.

Ghirahim: * Lets go of her wrists* Okay, anything but that.

Lilith: Ughh. Seriously Ghirahim, six and a half years and four kids later and STILL NO RING!

Ghirahim: Look I can explain...

**_END OF_ SHORT...**

* * *

**SHORT#2**

Britney: THIS IS THE PIZZA CRUSTY CRAP PIZZA DELIVORY CRUSTY CRAP IS A PIECE OF CRAP PIZZA YEAAAAAAAAAAH!

GaBy: Hey, Britney can you do me a favor?

Britney: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ISSSSSS IT!

GaBy: STOP BEING A CREATURE MADE PURELY OF OBNOXIOUSNESS AND START HELPING ME PUT ORNAMENTS ON THE TREE!

Britney: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm... NO!

Clara: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO I JUST HAD MY 80TH GLASS OF EGG NOGG TODAY AND I AM SUPER HIGH!

Mew: WHITE GIRL SAY WHAT?! GIMME SOME OF DAT!

GaBy: Oh BoY.

* * *

_**short#3**_

Lilith: _Every Christmas old Santa leaves presents for me_

_He leaves plenty of packages under the tree_

_But this year I have a suprise for Saint Nick_

_And It's something thats going to give him a kick!_

Meiko: _Vat is it Masuka?_

Lilith: _I'm giving Santa a PIKACHU this christmas!_

Meiko: A vat?

Lilith: A Pikachu.

Meiko: WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Lilith: * Face-Palm*

* * *

**SHORT #4**

_**While in the mall...**_

Bayonetta: * Runs over to the shoe store* Oh look at these prada shoes! Would'nt they just look wonderful on me?

Lilith: * While lacking enthusiasum* Yes thats what every one wants this Christmas; those shoes on your feet, ugh come on lets do some REAL Christmas shopping ya know FOR OTHER PEOPLE!

Bayonetta: Hmph! Darling you should stop being so selfish!

Lilith: Don't worry Mom I'll get those shoes for you.

Bayonetta: REALLY!

Lilith: For Christmas! Now come on!

Bayonetta: * Does that thing where she rolls her eyes and tilts her head*

* * *

**Lilith: Hey guys sorry I couldn't think of one last short Oh and vif you want to see if your answers were right you can check them on my profile! see ya! oh yeah one last thing sorry for tardiness... yeah I was having some problems coming up with ideas... yeah... luv ya ^_-**


	17. HAWT DAWGS

Ghirahim:* Singing while cooking hot dogs on the grill just outside the lab*

_We gonna make hot dogs na na na_

_We can make hot dogs na na na_

_We came to make hot dogs na na na_

_I'm singing bout hot dogs blah blah blah_

_Something something hot dogs blah blah blah_

Lilith: HUSH, THERE ARE CHILDREN ABOUT!

Ghirahim: What, it's just my weener grill'in song.

Lilith: What?

Vaati: _It's your what?_

Ghirahim:* Continues singing and grill'in*

_We gonna make hot dogs na na na_

_We can make hot dogs na na na_

_We came to make hot dogs na na na_

_I'm singing bout hot dogs blah blah blah_

_Something something hot dogs blah blah blah_

_Guess what I'm think'in bout hot dogs blah blah blah_

Luka:* Opens window and shouts from the lab* WILL THAT STUPID PERSON SINGING THAT SAME STUPID PART OF THAT STUPID SONG SHUT UP ALREADY!? I SWEAR IF I HEAR ONE MORE LYRIC OF THAT SONG I WILL SCREAM UNTILL MY HEAD SPINS OFF AND EXPLODES!

Lilith: O_O,

Vaati: O_e

Ghirahim: OAO

* * *

**Vaati: That was weird...**

**Ghirahim: Well this is Lilith were talking about when is it not?**

**Lilith: Don't forget to P.m Review Keep reading and carry on! Luv ya! -_^**


	18. NEW YEARS!

**so long for this... FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

_Everyone, is in the Lab on new years eve because Lilith ALWAYS throws the most BADASS party in the whole DAMN universe!_

Everyone: 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO OOOOOOO!* Every one raises glass of sparkling cider*

Lilith: To a new year!

Province: To new hopes!

Luka Megurine: To more sucess!

Haku Yowane: To even more failure!

Bayonetta: To five more boyfriends!

Ghirahim: To all of you shuting up!

Everyone but Ghirahim:* Toasts* Cheers!

Lilith: * Gets behind DJ turn tables* Now who wants some MUSIC?!

_The insturamental of 'Gangnam style' starts playing..._

Province and Vaati: * While doing all the right moves*

_Oppan Gangnam Style_  
_Gangnam Style_

_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja_  
_Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja_  
_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja_  
_Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja_

_Na nun sa na ye_  
_Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye_  
_Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye_  
_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye_  
_Gu ron sa na ye_

_A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo_  
_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey_  
_A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo_  
_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey_  
_Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka_

_Oppan Gangnam Style_  
_Gangnam Style_  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_  
_Gangnam Style_  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_  
_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op_  
_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Suddenly the insturmental changes..._

Luka M. and Miku Hatsune: * In their funny accent*

_Stop, Hammer time!_

_Every time you see me_  
_The Hammer's just so hype_  
_I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic_  
_Now why would I ever stop doing this?_  
_With others making records that just don't hit_  
_I've toured around the world, from London to the Bay_  
_ It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer"_  
_And the rest can go and play_

_You can't touch dis_

_And the song changes again..._

Sherahim (Ghirahim's twin sister I'll write a story on her sometime):

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_

_Never felt like, felt like this before_

_C'mon get me, get me on the floor_

_DJ what you, what you waitin' for?_

_See that sunlight?_

_We Ain't stoppin'_

_Keep on Dancin' till the world ends_

_And you guessed it the song changed again_

Hylia:* In a way that sounds just like Adele*

_We could've had it burn!_

_Roll'in in the deep!_

_You had my heart inside your head!_

_But you played it you played it you played it-_

_And she gets cut off by_

Ghirahim: ( I know this is about to sound corny)

_Every day I'm shuffel'in. * _Starts shuffel'in*

_And of course before he can actually sing the words..._

Lilith:

_You make me this, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet_  
_Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._  
_Makes me this, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet_  
_Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._  
_You make me, this bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet_  
_Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._  
_Makes me, this brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet_  
_Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._

_And of course at the part where the saxophone starts playing those same two notes..._

Neveah:

_Since we found out_  
_That anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could_

_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_Oh, whoa_

_But I don't think I need you!_

* * *

**Five hours later!**

**They were still singing!**

**But I sadly passed out at that point due to exaustion... BUT YOU GET THE IDEA!**

**Read, review and all that cool stuff plz!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lilith: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't done much with this lately... So I thought I would throw this one together for you...**

* * *

Province:* Starts singing*

_She's into superstitions_  
_Black cats and voodoo dolls_  
_Well, I feel a premonition_  
_That girl's gonna make me fall_

_She's into new sensations_  
_New kicks in the candlelight_  
_She's got new addictions_  
_For every day and night_

_She'll make you take your clothes off_  
_And go dancing in the rain_  
_She'll make you live her crazy life_  
_But she'll take away your pain_  
_Like a bullet to your brain_

_Upside inside out_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_  
_She'll push and pull you down_  
_Livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red_  
_And her skin's the color mocha_  
_She will wear you out_  
_Livin' la vida loca_  
_Livin' la vida loca_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_

Lilith: Why must you ALWAYS sing that song non-stop?

Province I don't just sing that song remember?

Lilith: Oh yes thats right you used to sing that song by "Smashmouth".

Privince: * Starts singing again*

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_  
_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_  
_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb_  
_In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming_  
_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_  
_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_  
_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see_  
_So what's wrong with taking the back streets_  
_You'll never know if you don't go_  
_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_  
_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_  
_And all that glitters is gold_  
_Only shooting stars break the mold_

Province and Lilith:

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_  
_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_  
_And all that glitters is gold_  
_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder_  
_You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older_  
_But the meteor men beg to differ_  
_Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_  
_The waters getting warm so you might as well swim_  
_My world's on fire how about yours_  
_That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored_

* * *

**Lilith: So, you gusta?**

**Province: Don't forget to P.m and review if you somebody like me!**

**Lilith: Keep reading and carry on! Luv ya ~_^!**


End file.
